1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly to an LCD panel with an electrostatic protection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic products are very popular and widely used in people's everyday life. However, static electricity is everywhere in the environment, so that almost all electronic products are subject to the interference of electrostatic discharge or even damaged by electrostatic discharge.
Conventionally, electrostatic charges are accumulated at two substrates of the LCD panel. When too many electrostatic charges are accumulated, the internal circuits of the substrates would malfunction or even be damaged. Although an electrostatic discharge circuit is designed in the internal circuit of the substrate of the conventional LCD panel, the electrostatic discharge circuit can only protect the internal circuits from the static electricity less than 2 KV, so the reliability for the electrostatic protection of the LCD panel is not well. Therefore, how to design a quality discharge structure capable of effectively resolving the static electricity problem to avoid the malfunction of the LCD panel and prolong the lifespan of the LCD panel has become an imminent issue to manufacturers.